el arte mas sensual
by mymychaacm
Summary: bueno el titulo no tiene mucho que ver con la hisrtoria pero bueno... la clase de cocina de Rossi da un giro un poco loco


**El arte más sensual.**

**Holaaa… lo siento muchísimo por no haber subido antes fic pero he estado muy ocupada… pero aquí tienen un fic establecido en el capitulo 7x02.**

**Disfrútenlo**

Cocinar era el arte más sensual dijo Rossi y esa noche en su casa ciertos agente iban a derrochar sensualidad…

Después de que Rossi dijo las instrucciones de la receta y dijo que comerían lo que cocinarían más uno temió por su salud.

.-JJ como buena mamá y ama de casa se sentía segura, la receta "parecía" fácil, solo esperaba no cometer ningún error con Iron chef.

.-Reíd palideció al escuchar aquella frase "comerán lo que cocinen" , -demonios- pensó y ya hasta estaba haciendo las cuentas para pagar los daños a la mansión de Rossi cuando tomara el sartén.

.-Morgan confiado en todo lo que su mamá le había enseñado cuando era más joven parecía no tener de que temer.

.-Garcia como buen aprendiz estaba dispuesta a equivocarse y comer lo que cocinara así fuera una porquería.

.-Hotch el era un experto, pues desde la muerte de Halley había tomado el papel de madre y padre, a pesar de que Jessica estaba ahí para ayudarlo casi siempre, el había aprendido muchísimas cosas de la cocina pues después de todo Jack era su responsabilidad.

.-Emily…bueno ella estaba pensando seriamente en ordenar una pizza, no es que fuera un asco en la cocina era simplemente que como chef…era un excelente agente del FBI.

Todos pusieron manos a la obra, cada uno con su estilo, chispa y sazón realizo la receta, la única que parecía tener problemas para estos temas era Emily. Hotch estaba terminando su receta y se percato de que Emily estaba luchando contra unos espaguetis, sonrió al verla y decidió ayudarla.

-creo que alguien necesita ayuda por aquí- dijo Hotch con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No sé de que hablas- contesto Emily en un tono divertido

-Si claro- dijo mientras tomaba el sartén de sus manos. – oh por dios Emily mira eso- dijo Hotch tomando su brazo- como te quemaste?- pregunto con una preocupación muy evidente.

-No es nada- dijo Emily quitando su brazo del agarre de Hotch

-Emily…-

- Ok ok bueno digamos que el sartén, el fuego y yo no somos los mejores amigos- dijo Emily con una sonrisa tímida.

-Vamos acompáñame, tenemos que buscar algo con que curarte eso- dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola al baño a buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios

Después de buscar en la gaveta del baño encontraron un botiquín pequeño pero útil, con todo lo que necesitaban.

Mientras Hotch untaba la crema contra quemaduras que había encontrado en el botiquín Emily lo miraba fijamente y sin darse cuenta una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pensó en cómo había caído en el amor con ese hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella y el cómo verlo transformo su día a día.

Hotch termino de aplicarle la crema y volvió a mirarla, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y parecía perdida en el infinito.

-Hey… tierra llamando a Emily – dijo riendo

-Ehhh?...oh…lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos lo siento- dijo Emily y se sonrojo –gracias por ayudarme con la quemadura-

- No fue nada y dime en que pensabas o en quien?... digo si se puede saber-

-claro que puedes saber…- dijo Emily acercándose a él – es una persona que conoces muy bien… es alto, guapo, cabello oscuro, tez clara, enojón, mandón, pero tierno, un papa cariñoso y su hijo es un pequeñín rubio al cual yo amo- dijo Emily coqueteando – no sé si te suene…- dijo y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecen por la puerta del baño hacía donde estaban los demás agentes.

Hotch se quedo quieto –Yo?- OMG la mujer que inundaba sus pensamientos, sueños y fantasías lo pensaba con esa sonrisa en sus labios, sonrió y salió del baño para alcanzar a Emily.

Llegaron a la sala y todos sus compañeros tenían miradas curiosas en especial Garcia

-Bueno bueno bueno… y donde estaban nuestro intrépido líder y nuestra belleza morena ehh?- pregunto Garcia con una sonrisa malvada

-lo que pasa es queme y Hotch me estaba ayudando- contesto rápidamente Emily

-Ayudando… si claro- dijo Rossi mientras les entregaba unas copas de vino.

Después de un buen rato y unos muchos tragos de más las malas ideas e incoherencias aparecían en la mente de cierta analista técnica-

-Ohhh se m acaba de ocurrir una idea- dijo Garcia saltando de su asiento

-Oh oh- dijo JJ torciendo la boca

-Cual es tu idea nena?- pregunto Morgan

-Jugaremos a la botella!- respondió emocionada

-Noo no noo!- -ni lo pienses Garcia- - de ninguna manera con la última experiencia que tuve- -olvídalo- decían todos al mismo tiempo

-Por favor chicos esta es una de las pocas veces que estamos juntos fuera del trabajo, tenemos que divertirnos, vivir la vida loca-

Todos suspiraron y dieron un leve –está bien-

-Bien y de qué será? Besos, retos , prendas?- pregunto Garcia

-Retos- propuso JJ

-Ohh no no no , no con el ultimo reto tonto que me pusieron- dijo Reíd recordando su última experiencia, pues su reto era jugarle tin tin corre a la vecina amargada de Garcia y mostrando su poca habilidad para correr el joven agente tropezó con el gato de la anciana y termino arañado y bastoneado, aun le dolía de solo pensarlo.

-Entonces prendas-

-No creo que me quieran ver en ropa interior- dijo Rossi

Morgan hizo una mueca –No yo tampoco lo creo-

-Bien está decidido- dijo Garcia –Besitos serán- tomo la botella de vino bacía y la levanto- quien primero?... nadie? Ok yo primero pero eso si chicos el beso debe de durar más de 10 segundo o lo repetirán ok?- todos asintieron no muy convencidos, Garcia giro la botella y señalo a Rossi, fue un beso cualquiera, Rossi giro la botella y aterrizo en JJ, otro beso cualquiera, JJ giro la botella y señalo a Hotch, JJ se quedo un momento quieta, sabia sobre los sentimientos de Emily hacia Hotch y trato de evitar el beso a toda costa

-Yo no cre…-

-shhh-

-pero…-

-shh… dije, lo tienes que hacer JJ-

JJ resoplo y miro a Emily quien le dio una sonrisa triste –está bien-

Emily apretó los dientes y miro hacia otro lado

JJ y Hotch se dieron un beso sin importancia sin nada

Emily estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando Hotch giro la botella y la señalo a ella , Emily se quedo quieta y solo miro a Hotch levantarse y darle la mano para que ella también estuviera de pie, se miraron fijamente y Hotch se acerco lentamente esperando la aprobación de Emily quien asintió levemente, Hotch se acerco mas y sus labios estaban a milímetros hasta que por fin chocaron, fue algo súper rápido, no más de 10 segundos y ahí fue donde Garcia intervino

-Ehh ehh ehh- dijo negando con el dedo – esos no fueron ni 7 segundos, lo tienen que repetir

Emily suspiro y decidió quitarse el miedo de encima después de todo esto era algo que había anhelado desde hace mucho, si tal vez mañana no recordaría nada, pero tenía que vivir el momento como si fuera el final de su vida. Se acerco nuevamente a Hotch y le hecho los brazos al cuello y junto su frente con la de Hotch –les tenemos que dar lo que piden-

-Si, eso creo-

Emily estrello sus labios con los de Hotch y un segundo después esté envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emily convirtiéndose esta vez en un beso más atrevido y pasional pero romántico, Hotch paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Emily pidiendo entrada a lo cual ella accedió gratamente, sus lenguas danzaban a un ritmo igualado y Emily mordía el labio inferior de Hotch.

El equipo miraba entretenido

-Lastima que no recordaran nada mañana- dijo Rossi

-Para eso sirve la tecnología – dijo Garcia mientras sonreía y filmaba con su celular

Emily y Hotch se separaron y se quedaron frente a frente

-Te quiero- dijo Hotch

-Yo también te quiero- dijo Emily con una respiración un poco dificultosa y los labios hinchados.

**Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir fics mas seguido.**

**Y mi otro Fic lo seguiré escribiendo no se preocupen ñ.ñ **

**Dejen sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias.**

**Bye bye !**

**Besitos…..**


End file.
